


【鸣佐】黑红格

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 鸣人女装，雷者勿吃，感谢配合





	【鸣佐】黑红格

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣人女装，雷者勿吃，感谢配合

“哎……你说为什么我们学校就没有愿意做排球队经理的美女呢？”牙咬着炸脆了的面包边，脚撑在桌上，让座椅以后腿为支点一晃一晃的。交叠在脑后的双手在嘴里的面包边吃完之后会分出一只从放在肚子上的袋子里再抓出一根，“对方是东京那边的强豪，实力强劲，而且人家的教练，前凸后翘的大美人！鹿丸的老爹跟人家根本没法比……”  
“那真是抱歉了啊。”鹿丸从教室外走进来，趁牙没有注意，抬手一提他的椅背。  
“梆”的一声巨响，牙尴尬地看向周围纷纷被声音吸引过来的视线，很是尴尬地摸了摸后脑，老老实实拖回椅子坐回原位。托鹿丸的福，他椅子往前倾的那一下他扯到腿筋了，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，正要发作，对方抛来一个炒面面包，牙急忙接住，伏到桌子上冲鹿丸做悲伤状，“鹿丸，你最聪明了，想个办法吧？不然这比赛还没赢，门面就先输了。”  
“我能有什么办法？你与其拜托我，不如拜托佐助去。”鹿丸皱着眉把封面写着牙名字的笔记本拍到对方脸上，“老头说你最近不在状态，给你写了两周的训练菜单，乖乖照做听到没？”  
“惨无人道啊……”牙哀嚎着，“我不过是在练习新的扣杀而已，怎么就不在状态了？”  
“你那个动作对肩膀负担很大吧？听教练的指导总不至于在比赛前先练到过劳啊我说。”鸣人嚼着厚蛋烧建议道，“不过为什么没人来你们排球部做经理啊？我印象中去报名的女生挺多的。”  
“因为她们都是冲着我们的二传手来的。”牙拆开面包袋子，“你又不是没见识过排球部的练习，流弹乱飞，很多都知难而退，知难而上的最后也因为工作能力不足被鹿丸和他老爹踢了。”  
“废话，你难道想看我们没有场地练习，没有对手比赛吗？”鹿丸白他一眼，“老头不过是来兼职教练，你们的指导老师又是个女儿控的新手爸爸，下班来转一圈就回家。好多事不能仰仗经理还要我来亲力亲为，难道我还不能嫌麻烦？”  
“没法让她们慢慢适应吗？”鸣人问。  
“没时间，麻烦，鸡同鸭讲，对牛弹琴。”鹿丸冷哼一声，拉过自己的座椅来借着牙和鸣人拼起来的书桌当作餐桌，放下手中从自家老爸手里拿来的便当盒。  
鸣人叼着插在牛肉卷上用来固定的牙签不置可否，在他看来鹿丸说的有他的道理，但他不认为对方是对的。而牙提到的“冲着二传手来的”一句显然更让他在意。他们学校、或者说他们这带的校区，二传手排得上名号的没有几所学校，那排行榜上，其中有名的一人便是他们学校的，他的竹马兼挚友再兼男朋友的公认级草——宇智波佐助。  
他不是没有见识过佐助后援团的力量和声势有多大，但基本上能推断出鹿丸说懒的话里还有一个重要的主要原因:不是他不给知难不退的人机会，而是她们的重心都在怎么和佐助搞好关系，而不是在怎么成为一名优秀的经理。  
“所以啊……鸣人，有认识能来给我们撑个场子的人吗？假装一周就好，只用撑过这次合宿就行！”牙终于将话题引向主题。  
“知道了，我会帮忙留意的说。”鸣人点点头。且不说对方来人是不是比他们强，顾个面子还是需要的。

两周过后，结束了期末考开始准备合宿的雾隐高校的全体排球队学生电车倒JR来到了关西。木叶排球部的指导老师阿斯玛，借了校车去车站将人接到预定好的合宿地址，稍作休憩后就整队热身，准备开始第一局练习赛。  
木叶丸瞥见对面正在和鹿久洽谈的雾隐高校的教练，以及站在一旁给热身结束的队员递水递毛巾的短发经理——与教练熟女形象相反的邻家妹妹款，登时慌了，伏在牙耳边嘀咕:“喂，犬冢学长，你说的美女经理根本没有来啊我说！”  
“呃啊，你问我我也不知道啊！鸣人那小子究竟去哪儿了！？”牙压低声音嘀咕回去。  
“鸣人？”佐助注意到他们，“话剧社的话这周去北海道旅游了啊？”  
“……”木叶丸和牙沉默了半晌，声音突然拔高一个八度，“北海道！？！！！”  
“那边三个！吵死了！”奈良鹿久与阿斯玛尚在同雾隐高校的指导老师说明这次合宿的训练计划，被两个突然大叫的人吓了一跳。  
佐助被连坐，莫名地瞪了面前两人一眼，“话剧社蝉连三次关西话剧表演冠军，学生会拨给的资金自然也多，组团旅行不是很正常的事情吗？”  
“呜啊……那怎么可能找到人来给我们假装女经理啊！！！犬冢学长大笨蛋！！！”  
“这怪我吗！？鸣人那家伙也没有说过这个事啊！”  
正当他们小声吵得不可开交，排球馆的门被人推开。  
“抱歉，我来晚了！”  
来人散了一背的金色长发，睫毛弯弯地翘着，时不时藏一藏下方澈蓝的眼睛，脸颊被风刮得有些发红，去了手套，她用一只温热的手掌去贴被冻僵的脸，光下，她的嘴唇泛着湿润的粉。她取掉颈上的兔绒围巾，解开大衣的排扣匆匆往馆内跑，白色衬衫的纽扣松开了最上面一颗，与裙子同色的领带随着她弯腰去捡滚过来的排球时往前一荡，并不完全合身的衬衫在胸部那处的两枚纽扣间露出一个足以窥见其中乳沟的小口，本该垂到膝盖的黑红格子裙同大部分爱打扮的女高中生一样改短了些许，裙下黑色的长袜将整条腿都包在里头，腿型笔直，小腿的肌肉较为健壮却不影响整体的美感反是给人一种健康的印象。  
佐助一口水没来得及咽下去，倒是没有不雅地喷出来，但还是被呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
牙和木叶丸本为之眼前一亮，正打算夸鸣人两句，却注意到对方脸上丝毫不加遮掩的猫胡须状胎记，急忙把夸赞的话咽回肚子。  
这位金发的“美人”，分明就是鸣人！  
没有见过这人的奈良教练与猿飞老师愣怔了半天。牙一个箭步冲上去，冲鸣人大声道:“学姐，你来得也太晚了吧！”  
鸣人会意，接道:“抱歉，家里有点事情，所以来晚了。”  
罢了，转身同雾隐高校一群看呆的青春期男性莞尔一笑，“初次见面，我是木叶高校男排部的经理漩涡鸣子，今后一周还请大家多多指教。”  
总之先在外人面前把谎圆了，漩涡鸣子的大名一出，熟悉鸣人的本校部员与教师也都不约而同地选择了闭嘴不言。剩下一位啼笑皆非望着他的宝贝，鸣人自然要对他来一个wink作为希望他保密的贿赂。

去馆内的休息室换好运动服，鸣人再次出现在体育馆，为了遮挡住喉结，他刻意将运动服外套的拉链拉到了最上方，很快上手了经理的工作，弄得原本身兼两职的鹿丸为突然减少的工作量不知所措。  
因为是练习赛，故而没有按照正式比赛的方式记录，并非三局两胜也不是五局三胜那样正经的形式，而是一锤定音，一回合决出胜负，以此来作为饭前惩罚和饭后甜点加量的判别标准。而木叶高校出师不利，在第一局比赛就败了。  
将水瓶递给集体加罚鱼跃一周，又因为发球失误被罚练50的佐助，鸣人不禁偷笑出声，“小佐助你糗死了，哪里会有人被自己抛起来的球打到脑袋的？”  
佐助抻直了长腿手撑在身后后仰着，面上覆着一块毛巾吸着还在冒个不停的汗液，半张着口粗喘着，一句“这是怪哪位每次他发球的时候都要来一句‘宇智波君发个好球喔’的！？”卡在喉咙，又被他咽回去，如果这个时候和鸣人计较起来，结果又会是他被对方气到哽吧？  
“拉伸完就快到宿舍楼来啊我说，我先过去准备晚饭。”鸣人换成正常的声音在佐助耳边低声道。  
佐助取下遮住眼睛的毛巾，看向推着装满排球的滚轮筐往馆门走的鸣人，见他冻得有些红的鼻头，忍不住出声道:“冷的话就把大衣穿上围巾系好，你不是怕冷吗？”  
鸣人愣了愣，不禁轻笑起来，“小佐助真是温柔啊我说。”  
佐助让他变调的女声激地打了个冷噤，瞪他一眼，对方却乐呵呵地卷了他的围巾跑走了。

晚饭期间，鸣人被一群对他很感兴趣的雾隐高校学生以及本校低年级的学弟团团围住，问她是不是混血，问她是不是打算从事模特一类的工作，问她有没有在交往的男友，还有一些杂七杂八的，虽说鸣人变调后的女声并不突兀尚且还没露馅，但说多了话，他的男性用语就容易跑出来，为了不暴露，他许多问题都选择用微笑来搪塞过去，适时地歪歪头，倒是成功的瞒天过海。  
声称自己家就在这附近的鸣人在和众人用过晚饭后就开溜，佐助因为还有事想问他，便主动提出要送他回家。听着被抢了先机的学弟们痛心疾首地痛嚎，佐助差点没忍住就把手中杯子里的水整个泼过去，让他们清醒些，好好看看这个快有一米八的人究竟是不是“学姐”，幸亏他的涵养让他及时住了手。  
鸣人的家确实是在附近，不过不是独立的小幢，而是一处三层高的公寓，他住在顶层。公寓的门口，房东先生在花坛上架起了木台，可以放下数盆松树盆栽那样结实。旁边位置的土被翻过，鸣人说房东先生打算在开春的时候种些迷你蔬菜，不知道届时能不能也拜托房东先生让他种两颗青椒。  
“你会吃青椒吗？”  
“当然会！”佐助话音没落，鸣人就急忙肯定道。  
“那我是不是应该夸你有长进了？”  
“小佐助你小时候也耍脾气不吃纳豆的，你不要以为我不知道！”鸣人气哼哼地冲佐助比了个鬼脸，棕色的皮鞋踩在台阶上发出“哒哒”的响声。  
“我有过隐瞒的打算吗？”佐助不以为然，跟在鸣人身后上了楼。  
鸣人的房间在狭窄走廊的尽头，属于一个人住已经足够的大小。佐助站在门口等他从包里掏钥匙，从裤包里掏出手机看了眼时间，抬头时鸣人已经开了门站在玄关，正扶着墙壁勾身脱鞋。  
鸣人打开玄关的灯，回头看向似乎并不打算进来的佐助，奇怪道：“你不是有事问我？”  
佐助沉默着将手机装回口袋，看了眼一脸不解的鸣人，别过脸去，“没什么，我走了。”  
玄关的灯光映在走廊，鸣人注意到佐助有些发红的耳廓，直觉那不是因为天冷冻的。于是他试探地问道：“佐助你是因为不放心才送我回来的吗？”  
佐助闻言状似难以置信地睁大了眼，“怎么可能？”  
见他这副样子，鸣人忍不住皱紧了一张脸。佐助大约是因为不放心他以“女性”的模样走夜路吧？明明知道是他扮的，却还是下意识觉得应该陪“她”回家吗？是不是太贴心了点儿？  
“你这副表情干嘛……丑死了……”佐助嫌弃地拧紧了眉头。  
“你憋着不许说丑！”鸣人还保持着那副模样，“难得我都忍耐没有笑了！”  
“笑什么？”  
“笑你。”  
“那你笑吧，我走了。”佐助瞪他一眼，扭头就要离开。  
“不行！”鸣人从门内一把拉住他，将他拽进房间，顺手合上了门板落了锁，紧接着就在他脸上吻上一下，落下一个浅红色的唇印，“还是说佐助要带着这个唇印回去？”

刚洗完澡回到房间的水月收到了佐助发来的邮件，上面只有简短的两个字——“掩护”。揉着还在滴水的头发，水月长长吁出一口气，伸手抓了佐助的包和一件黑色的衣服在床上折腾了半天，弄出一个已经睡了的“人”，随后躺回自己的床铺上打开了第二罐果汁。他本来还打算向佐助炫耀一下自己的好运，看来今晚是等不到人了。

“唔……鸣人……”佐助后背压上一个柔软的枕头，在被彻底放倒前伸手撑住了还想吻过来的鸣人的肩。  
“嗯？”鸣人正在性头上，被对方打断，稍稍有些不悦，但还是停下动作来等佐助说完。  
“把你这身打扮卸了……”佐助伸手拽了拽垂到自己手边的金发，倒是不似往常假发给他的感觉，倒像是在摸着人的头发，“这东西你究竟哪里弄来的？”  
“这是井野之前和小樱斗气的时候剪下来的啊我说。她觉得舍不得，就托人弄成假发放在社团当道具呢。”鸣人边说着边去解佐助的裤扣，才刚拆开腰侧就被佐助用膝盖顶了一下，力道不大，但因为是突然的动作还是吓了他一跳，“干嘛啊？”  
“说了让你脱掉吧？！”佐助见他一脸无辜的模样，狠瞪一眼。  
“小佐助真过分，居然要人家主动！你可是男孩子，该由你主动一次的吧。”鸣人作哀怨状，他的妆在眼角点有些粉色的眼影，显得尤其楚楚可怜。  
“现在已经没有外人在了你还打算用这个声线和我讲话吗？而且你的声音究竟怎么回事？贝尔摩德还是怪盗基德？”  
“大家都……对哦，佐助你又没有常来我社团玩所以不知道啊。”鸣人换回男性的声音解释道：“佐助就当做我是声优人才吧！一个可以分饰多角的那种。”  
“那这身打扮呢？”  
“平时部长不在的时候大家都在玩啊，这个造型已经骗过大半个话剧部的男生了的说，小樱一开始不知道还以为我是漩涡家长女，超强的吧？”谈起部活期间的趣事，鸣人自然神采飞扬，一双湛蓝的眼睛就差冒出金色的小闪星，佐助不由有些动容，但就算如此也没有改变如今鸣人自称“鸣子”的模样，他提了一句，鸣人立刻又换回他女性的声线，媚眼如丝，一寸一寸贴近他的胸口。  
“佐助不帮我脱吗？”  
话剧社的都是怪物！  
佐助在心底暗骂。  
顶着鸣人刻意发出的娇喘，佐助通红着耳根解开了鸣人身上白色衬衫的纽扣。为了方便直接用了定好型可以直接戴的小领带的鸣人含笑看着佐助与之纠结了半天，也没能拆下，最后主动抬手将它取下来抛到一边。盯着眼前浅蓝色的胸衣，佐助几度挣扎后还是伸手圈向鸣人的后背，想要将扣子解开，小臂动作时不经意推到了鸣人的“乳房”，就又听他软哼一声。  
等到撕胸贴的时候，鸣人便不复先前游刃有余的模样。用胸贴强行聚拢挤出来的乳沟在去掉第一层的时候便浅了不少，第二层在去掉之后，终于恢复成正常平坦的模样。因为忘了在乳头上先贴上用的薄胸贴，故而在佐助上手撕的时候，鸣人终是禁不住嘤出一声。鸣人发出的并非是男生略微低沉的喘息，而是混满了女性的媚色，激得佐助头皮一阵发麻，猛地伸手捏住鸣人的嘴。  
“你就不能安静会儿！？”  
“嘿嘿，害羞了？”鸣人恬着张脸凑近去贴佐助发烫的脸。他很喜欢佐助害羞的模样，一边不想承认倔强地蹙紧了眉头，一边又因为肤色浅暴露了脸上的红晕，这份独他所有的可爱他爱极了。  
两人相互贴合的下身隔着一条校裤一条厚款的长袜以及纤薄的两条内裤，彼此似是毫无遮掩坦诚相对，鸣人试着动了下腰，用半硬的家伙顶了一下。因为他的动作突然，佐助不禁闷哼了一声，下身涨得更硬了起来。  
鸣人不得不忍住心头得意的笑意，伸手将佐助裤子的拉链下拉到底，贴上了假指甲还刷了晶亮指甲油指尖与突出的指节的搭配有些许违和，倒也没有难看。  
温热的手指挑起伏在佐助皮肤上内裤的皮筋，灵巧地往里探，很快捉出一根发硬泛红的硬物来，端头冒了水，握在手中又湿又烫。他一撩裙摆，将自己的也掏出贴上，紧贴发烫的温度让他喉间不禁生出一声舒叹，手掌一握，他就此套弄起来。  
“佐助是什么时候硬起来的？”鸣人贴在佐助耳边问，他在耳根的位置抹了桂花香味的固体香水，不合时宜的幽香让佐助有一瞬的愣神，反应过来后头像侧边一扭，鸣人吻了满嘴柔软的黑发。  
怀中的人一手克制地抓着他的衣边，悄悄用还他未脱下的裙摆盖住发烫出水的两根性器，轻喘着，热气在因为主人不在没点暖炉的屋子里腾成一阵薄薄的水烟。听到他在被指尖擦过伞盖边沿时微颤着吐出轻细地呻吟，鸣人顿觉嘴巴有些寂寞。  
“要接吻吗？”鸣人问他。  
浅色的唇彩上有淡淡的奶油的香味，鸣人呼出来的气里还混着淡淡的果香。确是极有诱惑力。  
“你吃了什么？”佐助扬起氤氲地眼抛回一个问句。  
“你尝尝？”鸣人笑着将唇贴上去，将心口也贴过去。  
佐助尝到带着快速心跳的甘味。  
是橘子糖。


End file.
